A Different Kind of Trouble
by Swervezz
Summary: My first full-out fanfic between the RWBY cast and an OC :3 also, a little bit of a harem, sooooo yeah, if you dont like them, not for you :P I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jet (Male Reader) x Ruby Rose

 **Note: This will be the first 'Character x ?' fanfic i have done, so it might not be so great. However, if you enjoy, feel free to favorite, or maybe even suggest your own pairing from the show! And Jet totally isn't based off anybody ;) guys can fantasize too!**

Jet sighed heavily and laid on his back, staring at the bland grey skies above him.

'There was something about being forced to travel between kingdoms that will make a man see the world in a different light. Sadly, not a great one. The current war between the White Fang and the major kingdoms had destroyed much of his small town, and so he hid upon a trading cruiser, in hope that he could find a place to-'

'Hey! Stop telling stories that we don't care about!'

'S-sorry, captain.. ill be quiet now...'

Jet was odd, but incredibly imaginative. He loved writing little stories, or documenting the many places he had seen, but he was far too shy to show anybody. In fact, he was so shy that if he did talk to somebody, it was usually to apologize for something he may not have even done. He had very few, if any friends, and had nearly forgotten what it was like to have fun. The wars made sure of that.

BOOM! The sound of the giant gears slowing down woke up Jet from his daydreaming. He yawned, slowly rubbed his baby blue eyes, zipped up his jacket and wandered towards the ship's ramp, ready to leave. Surrounded by fellow runaways, he knew he was among those in a similar situation as his own, but he couldn't help but feel like an outsider. The gates opened, and he rushed off, eager to escape the growing crowd behind him.

'Phew, now I can find a quiet corner, get away from everyone, and-' He didn't notice the group of four girls wandering in front of him, and bumps into the smallest, successfully knocking her over.

'I'm sorry, I must not have seen you... I hope your not hurt.' he nervously mutters. A second, slightly taller girl runs towards Jet, helping her friend onto her feet, knocking Jet off balance while doing so. 'You better hope she's not injured!' the girl scoffed. 'What is it with people like you?' So rude!'

'Weiss, there's no need to be rude yourself, it was an accident. And anyways, it takes a lot more to hurt me! I'm fine.' The first girl chirped cheerfully. Jet thought she was odd. Her short black dress, blood-red cape, and... was that a scythe? She seemed dangerous, and yet, there was something about her something he couldn't quite grasp...

'Hey, are you ok?' Jet snapped out of it. The two remaining girls were staring curiously at him, eying him up, causing him to become nervous and blush.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine... thanks for saving me from your friend... she looks scary' he whispered.

'Anytime! My names Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose!' She smiled and offered a handshake, which Jet reluctantly accepted.

'My name's Jet...' he murmured. 'Sorry again, I have to go...' Jet rushed towards the city, leaving Ruby and her three friends behind, confused and curious.

'That guy obviously has problems...' the silver haired girl, Weiss whined.

'I don't know, he seems kinda cute and shy... almost like Blake!' teased the blonde.

Blake, the 4th friend, still staring towards the boy, was unresponsive, while Ruby just smiled.

'He seems kind. I hope we bump into him again.

* * *

Blake and Ruby wandered through the courtyards of Beacon Academy, having their last lessons of the day cancelled due to the supposedly tame Grimm that Port kept ruining the classroom.

'Hey, Blake... you know we bumped into that guy at the docks yesterday?'

'Yeah...'

'Well, what do you think of him? Yang asked, but you were too spaced out to answer.'

'I don't base my opinions of people on what I see, its on what kind of person they are... I don't feel I could answer that without... speaking to him, which is odd, isn't that him right there?'

Ruby turned and glanced towards the fountain in the center of the courtyard, and sure enough, there stood Jet. He was wearing the same jacket as before; a slightly torn, leather piece, with a red/black checkered hoodie underneath, as well as a pair of black slim fit jeans. His wild ginger hair poked out of the hood, covering his right eye. If it wasn't for the fact that his shyness reminded them of Jaune, he looked almost cute.

'Hey Rubes... he looks a bit lost-'

Ruby was already skipping joyfully towards him, unaware of Blake being left behind. 'Jet! Over here!'

'Uhh, hi Ruby...' he replied, nervously approaching the young redhead.

'C'mon, there's no need to be nervous, I won't bite! I can't speak for Weiss, but she's fine once she knows you.' Ruby giggled. 'whatcha doing?'

'I-I'm waiting for Headmaster Ozpin... I might have a place at Beacon, but because I have no proof of my abilities, I have to perform a test to get in... I'm really nervous...'

 _WHAT!? Jet might become a student here?!_ Ruby thought. _I have to help him!_

'Jet... uhhh, do you need any help with training before the test thingy?' Ruby asked, blushing a similar shade as her cloak. She liked the idea of having someone like Jet around, he seemed kind, but not 'overly kind' like Jaune or the other guys. Anyways, he was cute, which makes a change from... well, Jaune and the other guys!

'I guess... but isn't it risky to train in the middle of the academy?' Jet questioned.

'Oh! Oh! I know! we can go to the Emerald Forest! C'mon, follow me!' Ruby exclaimed excitingly.

Before Jet could object, Ruby grabbed his hands, and sprinted towards the Beacon Cliffs, while Blake stood there, watching the pair running out of the courtyard hastily.

 _He reminds me of someone familiar..._ Blake thought. _A_ _nd why does he always have his hood up?_

* * *

Jet looked towards the young redhead leading him towards the emerald forest, and couldn't help but wonder; why was it that Ruby was eager to help him? He had done nothing for her to owe him in any way, and he was certain that she didn't feel sorry for him, despite his fairly obvious problems... Why was it?

The thoughts left his mid as the pair stood at the edge of the Beacon Cliffs, admiring the view of the luscious forest that stood before them. 'Wow! Ruby, the view is stunning!' Jet exclaimed.

'I know, right?' Ruby smiled. 'I planned to take my team up here... ya know, the weirdos from at the docks?'

'Y-yeah... there was the blonde one, the quiet one, and then... her.' Jet joked.

'Weiss isn't that bad most of the time, she just doesn't like new people... or heights... she doesn't like much, really!' Ruby giggled. 'Speaking of my team, I know you haven't talked to any of them, but... do you like any of them? Ruby blushed slightly, and looked away from the confused Jet.

'Well, you seem really kind!' Jet smiled. He hadn't considered how he saw these new 'friends'. 'And the quiet one's kind of cute, I guess...'

Jet turned around towards Ruby, and noticed her silver eyes beginning to water...

'J-Jet, you IDIOT!' Ruby shouted, pushing him as hard as she could, causing her to lose her balance in the process, falling towards the cliff. Jet, without any thought, leapt towards Ruby, catching her and bracing for the inevitable impact awaiting him below.

THUD!

As Jet slowly opened his eyes, they were met by the stare of a worried Ruby... 'Jet, why would you do that? I- You could've been hurt!' she cried.

'W-Well, you were falling, and falling hurts, and I didn't want you to get~' Jet explained nervously. He wasn't sure why he jumped to save her. It was probably just an 'in-the-moment' act for a new friend... right? His thoughts were interrupted by a shocked Ruby, stuttering.

'Umm, J-Jet?

'Yes?' Jet whispered.

'Y-your hood fell down...' Ruby murmured, blushing slightly. Jet's worst nightmares had been realized. Someone knew who, or WHAT he really was... he slowly peered up, and stared in horror. There for Ruby to see was a pair of dog ears poking out of his hair, Ruby knew Jet was a Faunus.

'R-Ruby, I can explain! I~'

Ruby stared blankly towards his ears, mouth wide open. 'You have puppy ears! Why would you hide them?' she gasped. This is the first Faunus she had spoken to, excluding Blake and Velvet. She was both confused and excited, unsure of what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of... Stroke them.

'R-Ruby, don't stroke them so roughly, they're really sensitive!' Jet begged. Ruby was the first person to find out, and she instantly attacked them, pawing at them as he normally would... it was a better reaction than he expected, but it still took him off-guard.

'Hey, pup! Your ears are so soft and fluffy!' Ruby taunted.

'Hey, that's not very nice...' Jet complained. 'Don't joke about them!'

'No, not in a bad way, I think your ears look cute...' Ruby blushed once again, becoming a deeper shade of red.

'Uh, Ruby, are you sure you're ok?'

'Yeah! A-anyways, thanks for catching me... I could've been really hurt otherwise.'

Jet had almost forgot. All at once, the pain kicked in from the fall, crippling his left leg, yet he made virtually no noise, bar a whimper. He slowly looked towards the leg, noticing the ever-growing pool of blood dripping from it.

'You caught me... why did you~'

'R-Ruby, my leg... I think I'm going to...'

It was too late. Jet fell backwards onto the hard ground below him, passing out.

* * *

Jet jolted awake, unaware of his new location. It was shiny, a crystal white, and smelled like an expensive brand of bleach. he realized that he was no longer in the Emerald Forest, but in Beacon's medical bay.

'R-Ruby!' Jet muttered. He still didn't have the energy to shout her name, let alone get up and look for her...he was worried that she was injured as well. What if it was worse than his own injuries? His own imagination played games with him, caused him to worry and shake, until he heard the faint chatter of two voices coming from outside the room... Ruby's voice was one of them.

'I tripped and fell, but he was like WHOOSH, ZOOM! He managed to catch me and break my fall, but he hurt himself pretty bad... I'm sorry, Mr. Ozpin, it was my fault Jet is hurt...'

'Miss Rose, nothing was your fault, although the young man's bravery probably saved your life. You should be more careful... and try to say thanks to him once he regains consciousness. He deserves it, after all!'

'Yessir, Mr. Ozpin... one last thing, will he still be able to join Beacon?'

'That's not a student matter...'

Ruby slowly opened the door to the bay, with a glum look on her face.

'...although, I wouldn't count him out quite yet... we will have to wait for his recovery.'

Her face suddenly changed into a delighted smile. 'Th-Thank you Mr. Ozpin!'

Before Ruby could notice his now-conscious state, Jet placed his head back down, and shut his eyes loosely, to give of the impression of him sleeping. Ruby then approached the bed, knelt down and began to whisper...

'H-Hey Jet... I know you probably wont hear me saying this, but I've... I've been thinking about you, ever since the accident. You didn't have to jump and catch me... although I really appreciate it... no one's risked themselves for me before...' Ruby let out a grin, the continued...

'A-anyways... I managed to keep your secret! Sorta... Blake guessed it, and she knows ways of getting to me, so I blurted to her, but I swear no-one else!' The bell for the first class of the day rings.

'Oh! I have to go now, but I promise I'll visit you again after class!'

Ruby stands up and leans over Jet, getting closer and closer, but hesitates before her lips touch his...

Yang bursts into the room, shouting 'Ruby, c'mon! We're late for class!'

Ruby jolts upwards, embarrassed. 'Y-yeah... I'm on my way...'

'Rubes, were you about to... kiss Jet?' Yang asks, with a mischievous look on her face.

'NO! Maybe, I don't know! C'mon, we have to go!' she uttered, rushing to grab her gear. The pair leaves the room, as Jet lifts his head once more.

'EVERYONE! RUBY HAS A CRUSH!' Yang shouts through the corridors, just before the doors finally slip closed. Jet couldn't help but grin...

 _Huh... Ruby has a crush... I didn't see that coming!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Trouble Pt.2

 **A/N: I know I've taken way too long to get part two out to you guys, but I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with, and it's been really rough... I don't wanna get into details, just know I'll be trying to get into a rhythm and release these regularly! :) I'm also sure you've noticed I'm making this into a full fanfic instead of a one-shot, due to the suggestion of a few pretty amazing people ;) either way, I hope you enjoy! (p.s. Yes, It's a re-write, YES it's huge! No, I don't apologise :P)**

'Blake!'

The sudden shout shattered her eardrums, sending a shockwave to her brain and abruptly waking her from much needed sleep.

'Y-yes, Doctor Oobleck?' she blurted out, still unaware of what was happening.

'Considering you believe yourself confident enough to fall asleep in one of my classes, I'm presuming you would have no trouble explaining the attack pattern of a Goliath, or perhaps even demonstrate on how to approach and defeat one?

'Well, I- umm... I'm sorry, I can't...' Blake muttered quietly.

'That's what I thought...' A few sniggers from classmates come from the classmates, Team CRDL being the loudest. 'Look, Blake, you're a brilliant student, no doubt one of the brightest, but that does not excuse you from showing such disrespect! I'm going to have to ask that you leave...'

'But-'

'No but's!' Doctor Oobleck interrupted. 'I can't treat you any different than the other students, no matter how much I may want to... Now, please, leave the classroom.'

This really wasn't Blake's day... She had been woken up no less than three times by Ruby whispering in her sleep, as well as Yang giggling with Weiss, sharing a bottle of premium wine they had 'mysteriously' gotten. When she had finally got to sleep, she was already late for the first of five classes that day, and she was just excluded from her favorite; Grimm-related Studies. She couldn't help but sigh loudly as she slammed the door behind her. I wish I could just relax for once... She thought to herself, as she casually leaned on the cold wall behind her.

'Hey, Blake!'

She turned sharply. _I recognize that voice... but who is it?_

From down the hall came limping a masculine figure; complete with a grey t-shirt, black slim-fit jeans, and wild ginger hair that was all too familiar. 'Jet, is that you?' Blake shouted.

'Hey there, Blake... How come you're out of class? I thought you were the smart one.' Jet joked.

'I am, I've just been having a- Wait...Jet, why are you out of the ward?' she questioned. 'I thought you weren't clear to leave alone for another week or two!'

'Well, after two weeks with nothing to do but chat to my nurse, I got really bored, so I thought I'd wander a little. Anyways, it's nice to see a friendly face!' Jet explained. 'So... what are ya up to?

'S- Stressing...' Blake mumbled. _Why am I nervous all of a sudden? It's only Jet! Sure, he's normally a bit awkward and shy, but... That doesn't explain why I-_

'What would ya say to a cup of tea in town, to clear your mind?'

Blake broke out her train of thought, and stared at Jet, dumfounded. Besides her teammates, no-one bothered to talk to her, let alone offer to go on an outing. What made Jet any different?

'Umm, sure... I'd like that...' Blake mumbled. 'But why are you being nice to me? We've never properly talked, unless Ruby is around!'

'Because I want to get to know ya, just us two...' Jet smiled, and slowly turned towards the oak door leading out of the academy. 'So, are you coming?

* * *

'Yang!' Ruby whispered. 'Jet and Blake are headed towards the courtyard! Do you think they're going somewhere together? Maybe on a... on a date?' Ruby begun to hyperventilate, just thinking about what the pair could be doing...

'Maybe... I'd doubt it though, Rubes! It's Jet we're on about. he's not the type to go on dates and stuff... Maybe he is, I don't know.' Yang teased. 'But, seriously Rubes, there's no need to- Ruby?' Yang turned around, only to see a passed out Ruby laying on the rock hard floor below her.

'Wow... Oh well, looks like I better drag you home, huh?' Yang couldn't help but smile at Ruby. _You really do care for this guy, huh? At least you've found someone you can bond with that isn't your poor old sister..._ Yang picked her up, placed her on her shoulders, sighed and slowly made her way towards the dormitories.

* * *

The two Faunus finally found a quiet café on the outskirts of Vale, a small place called Hunter's Hideout, designed specifically for the hunters and huntresses of Beacon to relax from a hard day's work. They hurried inside to avoid the downpour that was bound to fall from the dark grey sky that loomed above them. They noticed an empty table in the corner of the busy room, and rested for a minute. Finally, Jet broke the silence.

'So Blake, what's the reason you were outside the classroom? you never said...'Jet questioned.

'You're determined to find out, huh?' Blake smirked.

She had never seen the 'normal' side of Jet, and he seemed so much more relaxed! He was able to have a conversation without stuttering, and she swears he actually smiled once! It was reassuring to see him this way...

'Fine... I'll tell you... Ever since you turned up at Beacon, the rest of my team can't stop talking about you!'

'Umm, I'm not exactly sure how that-'

'I'm getting there, numpty!' Blake laughed. 'Now, I'm not on about every now and again, like 24/7! In the lunch-hall, out on a mission, hell, while I'm trying to sleep! I'm.. I'm a bit jealous...' Blake looked to the side and slightly blushed. _He had better not make fun of me for this! Blake thought. He doesn't seem the kind to, unlike most other guys, but still!_

'Wait, why are you jealous of me? c'mon, it's me!' Jet sniggered. _She really seems nervous..._ he thought. _If I joke around, maybe she won't have to be! Maybe..._

'Its not- it's complicated, ok?'

'Hey, it's ok! I might not understand, but I'll be less... me, I guess? If that helps you out any.' Jet Joked.

'Is that supposed to be funny?' Blake questioned. She couldn't help but let out a small smile, before returning to her previous, more serious look. 'It's not a joking matter.'

'Hey, I saw that smile, you can't be too grouchy at me... 'Jet teased. 'But seriously, why would they want to talk about me? I'm no prize.'

'I've asked myself something similar...' Blake smirked towards Jet, poking her tongue out. 'Ruby changes from her usual, bouncy self to a lot more conserved and anxious whenever you're mentioned, Yang can't help but make a joke about Weiss and Ruby having this crush on you...' Jet was suddenly nervous, with his arms becoming unusually shaky. '… and Weiss. Well, let's just leave it at her drunken slurs have a reoccurring topic. I don't know why it's getting to me, but it is! And-' Blake frowned a little, and began to get out of her chair, before Jet reached across and grabbed her wrist.

'Jet, what are you-'

'Blake... listen...' Blake noticed his face had gone from being friendly to quite sinister and sad. 'I realise me being at Beacon has kinda distracted people, but trust me, I'm really not all I'm made out to be, I'm usually bit of a train wreck if I'm being honest... Actually, I'm surprised people haven't noticed it already!' He slightly smiles, the looks Blake in the eyes, making her blush a deep shade of red. 'I don't mean to cause people problems. I've tried acting happy and normal to stop people from noticing me, to stop these problems, and obviously it hasn't worked-'

Jet was interrupted by Blake, suddenly wrapping her arms around him tightly, and smiling.

'I understand. I was like you before I came to Beacon... I was shy, conserved... I still am, but I have brilliant people to share my life with. They accept the fact that I'll cause the odd problem, but we're friends! We work through it! And I guess if you plan on staying, I can share with you too.' She teased. _Jet really isn't a bad guy._ Blake thought. _I doubt what he's told me is the full story, but I don't mind waiting-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unusual warmth brushing against her lips. There was a sweet softness to the sensation, and it left a lingering taste that Blake couldn't quite recognise. Jet's grip on Blake's wrist finally loosened, as he quickly pulled away, and started worrying.

'Blake, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I just got caught in the moment, and I- and I-'

'Jet, did you really just-'

'I'm sorry, I have to go!' Jet turned around, ready to run, when a loud commotion outside caught the pair's attention. Jet sprinted towards the window, to see a crowd of civilians running past, with a lone figure humming a toneless melody behind them, obviously pleased with the panic caused.

'Blake, we should check this ou-'

'Blake had already burst through the door towards the figure, drawing her Gambol Shroud while doing so.

'Or we can rush in, that works too...' Jet rushes out the door, only to stop and stare at Blake, frozen to the spot. 'Blake, what are you doing? We have to-'

'Jet, leave now...' Blake's voice is serious, emotionless.

'No, my love, I must be going. After all, we have bigger plans for this... city of yours.' The figure turns around and begins to walk away. 'OH! I forgot, my dear, can you clean up this mess?'

As suddenly as the first figure disappears, a second drops from a nearby rooftop. She sits on a wrecked car, puts her hand through her pink and brown hair, and winks towards the pair.

'N- Neo?' Gasped Jet.

* * *

'Blake, I think we should maybe miss this fight...' Jet whispered. 'She's a lot more experienced, and there's no way we can beat her in combat.'

'I disagree. She terrorized all of those people! We have to try!' There was anger in Blake's eyes.

Jet glanced towards Neopolitan, whom after noticing, blew a kiss in his direction with a self-assuring smile on her face.

'Blake, I realize that, but trust me! I know how this will end if we attack, and you won't like it...' The tone of worry in the voice of Jet made Blake look over, doubting her decision, before shaking her head, and sprinting towards Neo.

Blake swung her Gambol Shroud, followed by its sheath, but Neo sprung her umbrella and blocked them with ease, following with her own counter-attack; a swipe at Blake's legs. It grazes the stockings, and causes a small cut, enough to draw blood. Neo then backflips and sits on the same car, poking her tongue out to taunt Blake.

'Blake, you ok?' Jet rushes to her, as she limps backwards, crimson blood staining the fabric of her clothing.

'Yeah, I'll be fine... I think we-'

Jet slowly steps forward and unsheathes his weapons; a custom-made cutlass, with the word 'Muramasa' engraved into its hilt.

'Blake, I know you've said it already, but I think its time for you to move back... far. If it comes to this, you might not want to watch.'

Jet's cutlass suddenly sets alight with a deep blue flame, practically twice the length of the blade itself. He points it towards the ground, and the cement below begins to bubble and burst due to the extreme heat.

'I know this isn't what you want! Just, please, drop the weapon and walk away...' Jet bargained.

Neo simply gets up, extends the blade from her umbrella, and sprints towards Jet, ready to strike.

''Jet!' Blake screams, trying to get his attention. 'Dodge while you still can!'

Jet calmly glances towards her, smiles his usual friendly smile, and drops his sword. The intense heat melts it into the floor below before the flames extinguish, sealing it in the road. He turns around, and opens his arms, whispering a single word, inaudible to Blake. Neo hesitates and trips, falling towards the dog Faunus, who catches and embraces her tightly.

'I'm still here... leave him while you can.' Jet mumbles to Neo. She says nothing, and stares at Jet.

'Neo, I know it will be hard, but there are people there to help if you need it. You don't need to live this way, with... him!' Jet's voice was somehow strict yet caring at once. Neo merely nods, smiles and shatters into pieces.

'Umm, Jet, what was that? She just-'

'Oh, that's her semblance... she doesn't deal with emotions too well, so she shatters a copy of herself while she hides... she'll be fine.' Jet grips the hilt of his cutlass and tears it from the ground with ease. He then slightly cuts the palm of his hand before sheathing it.

'Jet, give me an actual explanation now!' Blake looked towards the Faunus with a look of confusion, and anger that he had let the woman go.

'It's a long story... she deserves a second chance though...'

'WHY? Her and her douche bag boss just-

'I know, Blake. I know...

'You know what, fine. Sort this out, I'm heading back to Beacon.' Her anger took over, and she had completely disregarded any reasoning Jet had offered her. He was left alone in the rubble that now was spread throughout the street, as civilians began to gather to see the aftermath.

* * *

Jet had finally made his way back to Beacon, only to be greeted by Yang.

'Hey there, pup!' Yang chirped. 'How's things?'

'Hey... they could be better, I suppose.' The dulled look on his face spoke differently, making Yang a touch worried.

'That's a lie, pup. What's wrong?' She asked.

'I bumped into an old friend, and annoyed Blake, by letting her leave...' Jet hid the kiss from Yang, not wanting to make things awkward.

'Aw, I'm sure she'll forgive ya... she isn't normally the type to hold a grudge. Me on the other hand...' Yang winked at Jet and nudged him gently. 'I'll chat to her later on...'

'Thanks Yang... I'd appreciate it...' Jet manages a half smile, and continues towards the main tower.

'Woah there, where are you going? We were having a chat!' Yang shouted.

'The medical bay, im not meant to be out until next week, so the nurse is gonna kill me! So I'll be in the bay if you want to chat after!' Jet shouted back.

 _Jeez... He's just got here and already causing trouble..._ Yang grinned, and began to wander towards the city. _Now I've seen him alone, I can see why Ruby likes him, he's kinda cute._ _Just remember to talk to Blake tonight. Otherwise he might not forgive me!_ She giggled to herself, causing a few nearby hunters to look at her weirdly. _Nah, of course he'll forgive me._

* * *

One Week Later

Yang waltzed into her dorm room, slightly tipsy and with a half-empty bottle of Vodka in hand. She noticed Blake sat at the edge of her bed, wiggling slightly, so she decided to sit beside her and chat.

'Hey Blake, what's up?' Yang asked. 'You haven't been yourself since last week! I'm a little worried...'

Blake got closer to Yang and whispered 'Do you promise not to tell anyone?' She had a serious face, so Yang took the hint and agreed.

'OK... well, when me and Jet went out to the Hunter's Hideout... He- He kissed me...' Blake blushed a deep shade of red and looked away, too embarrassed to show herself this way to her partner.

'Nah, you're kidding with me, right? Jet wouldn't do stuff like-' She noticed a slight redness on the Faunus' ears and cheeks, and realised. 'Holy crap! You're not kidding!'

'Oh yeah, because I make up stuff like this all the time!' Blake seemed agitated, and began to fiddle with her thumbs slowly, awaiting the heap of abuse that was no doubt coming her way..

'Did you kiss him back?'

'Wait, what? No! I mean- I could have, but... I walked off. I was angry, and I didn't know what to say, so I left him there.'

'Wow... he kisses you, and you leave him there like a prune to dry. Harsh' Yang teased. 'Go find him! I'll keep Ruby in the dark about it for now, so then you have a chance to make things better. Just don't screw this up like you did with Sun...' Yang giggled.

'You... You really think so?' Blake let out a slight grin, which made Yang giggle again, slightly louder than the first.

'YES! Now go find that puppy before I steal him off ya!'

'Ok, I'll be back soon... or not.'

'Go get 'em, kitty!' Blake slowly shut the door, as not to wake up the surrounding dorms, then rushed towards the Medical Bay, eager to finds the Faunus. She burst open the door to the medical to find an empty bed, with a note and a single black petal.

'Huh? What's this?' She picked up the note and began to read...

 _Hey Blake,_

 _I gathered you would come to find me after last week's events and I just wanted to be honest with you. I like you. I gathered that what I did was a touch over the top and in the moment, but I embarrassed myself in a way I never thought would be possible. I guess that's what I get for opening up about stuff, huh? Anyways, I've decided to leave Beacon. Having me around will only cause problems for you, and this sort of thing has happened before, and I know how it ends... I don't want you to go through it as well... I wish you good luck with your huntress training. And try not to over-read that '''Ninjas of Love''… the ending isn't all that great._

 _It was a pleasure meeting you all..._

 _Jet_

A tear fell upon the note, smudging the ink.

'Jet, don't leave us... please!' She whimpered. 'I-'

A faint melody played from outside the window. It was faint, but just enough for Blake to make out the voice behind it.

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute...  
I couldn't bear another day without you in it.  
All of the joy that I had known for my life  
was stripped away from me the minute that you died!

To have you in my life was all i ever wanted,  
but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted

'His voice is beautiful... who is it?' Blake wondered. It was too quiet to know for certain, so Blake ran as fast as she could, following the voice that had her so entranced. At the exit of Beacon academy was a dark figure, sat upon a bench, clutching a guitar, and singing the familiar melody.

Red like roses  
fills my head with dreams and finds me...  
Always closer  
to the emptiness and sadness  
that has come to take the place of you

'Jet... please say that's you...' she whispered as she approached the mysterious man.

'Blake... is that you?' The ginger hair shone in the moonlight, and the same friendly face hid beneath it.

'JET! You didn't leave!' Blake cried.

'Yeah... I was thinking about stuff, so I went to-'

Jet was interrupted by Blake wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and kissing him. At first it was small and sweet, but Blake began to use more force and deepen the kiss. After a minute, Blake broke and kiss and whispered, 'You never leave me again... ok?' Blake began to cry in Jet's shoulder, and He couldn't help but smile.

'Ok, I promise... I'll never leave you again.'

Blake pecked him on the cheek, and loosened her grip. As she did so, she began to blush and shake slightly.

'You- you better not break that promise...' Blake murmured.

'I promised, didn't I?' Jet laughed.

'BLAKE! GOOD GOING!' Yang screamed from the dorm balcony, waking up half the academy while doing so.

'Oh wow... that's a little embarrassing...' Blake blushed.

'Welll, after today, we should probably go get some rest... and try to get Yang to be a touch quieter next time?'

'No promises, pup!' Blake teased. The pair began to slowly wander back towards the dorms, when Blake broke the silence.

'So... who was the girl?' She mumbled.

'Had to ruin the moment...' Jet laughed. 'I'll explain tomorrow.'

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this second chapter of mine :3 I hope that you love the Jet/Blake pair as much as I do, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (P.S. The Jet and Neo thing? That's my little secret... For now :P )**


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Kind of Trouble Pt.3

A/N: Ummmm...

Weiss wandered through the halls of a now-empty Beacon Academy, humming a slow tune and skipping slightly as she moves past each quartz pillar. The rays of moonlight piercing the windowpanes reflected off her left eye, allowing it to shine ever-so-slightly brighter than its partner.

'There's nothing quite as great as peace and quiet when you live a busy lifestyle, it's the only chance you get to relax!' She calmly whispered to herself, as if creating a verbal diary. 'Finally, people are no longer talking about that godawful fur ball!' She sighs, and looks out of the window toward the shattered moon, glistening in the jet black sky. 'Yeah, perhaps things will now-'

'Good going, Blake!' A loud boom ricocheted through the once-silent structure, causing it to appear to shake. Weiss sighed once again, this time, heavily with a hint of regret, knowing she had spoken too soon about her peace and quiet. 'What the hell has Blake done now..?' She grunted while moving towards her dorm, dreading the possible events that have unfolded. She began to rush, and burst through the door, to find Yang still leaning out of window, the world's biggest grin on her face.

'Yang, what are you doing?! Screaming at this-'

'Weiss, you'll never believe it, Blake and-'

'No, I don't care! Blake and that... thing, could've just kissed and I couldn't give a damn!'

'Well, it's, uhh, funny you should say that, Weiss...' Yang nervously began to adjust her fringe, which lay covering her left eye.

'Yang, you're kidding... You-'

'Nope!' Yang once again grinned, this time towards the stunned heiress.

'Does... Ruby know?' Weiss asked, a rare look of concern on her pale face.

'Not yet... she's filling in for an overnight mission with Team CFVY, as Velvet was injured. She likely won't be back until tomorrow evening.' Yang explained. 'Do you think we should tell her? I mean, I'm REALLY happy for Blake, she hasn't so much as looked at a boy since the Sun incident, but basically everybody knows about Ruby's newfound obsession with a certain pup we know...'

'I- I don't know... it seems to be Ruby's first proper crush on anyone, and we don't know how she'll respond to finding out. We don't even know what Jet and Blake are going to do yet, if it's a relationship or not...' Weiss moaned.

'Then that settles it! We won't tell Rubes about tonight until we know more about what's going on between our two Faunus lovebirds! Deal?'

'Deal...' Weiss wandered towards her own bunk, before turning around towards Yang once more... 'Yang, do we have any wine left from earlier? I need to forget tonight if I can..'

* * *

The next day during Grimm-related Studies, Professor Oobleck interrupted the usual few minutes of chatter for an announcement.

'Class, I realise this is a touch of an oddity, but starting from today, we will have two new students joining us.' Oobleck explained.

The room turned into a hall of whispers; CRDL with their usual grunts of disapproval, while the present members of Team RWBY all looked towards each other, anxious to see the new arrivals.

'You may enter and introduce yourselves now...' Oobleck shouts.

From a worn-out steel door positioned to the corner of the classroom emerges Jet; sporting his usual wild hair, although now he hides his Faunus heritage underneath a jet black beanie. He also wears the Beacon Academy uniform in a casual/smart manner, with no tie, and an untucked shirt.

'Umm, hi.. My name's Jet, and I look forward to working with you all this year...' He manages to mumble out, before nervously rushing off to an empty seat next to Velvet, who instantly begins to blush, pondering whether to attempt to befriend him...

'Miss, would you like to enter the class now?' Oobleck asks, failing to hide a sigh as he does so.

As instructed, the second student enters. She wears dark brown hi-heel boots, the academy uniform, covered by a light pink jacket, one too many necklaces around her neck, and has a confident, self-assuring smile. She skips towards the front desk, brushes her mix-colored fringe out of her right eye, and bows to the class.

'This is Miss Neopolitan. She isn't the talkative type, but try to be civil...' Oobleck groans.

Neo scans the class and chooses a seat directly behind Jet, 'clumsily' tapping him with her bag as she passes him. Jet turns around to see Neo poking her tongue out cheekily towards him, so he turns back around, and smiles slightly, before Oobleck shouts to gain the student's attention.

'OK CLASS! Who can explain the origins of Grimm?' Oobleck questioned. He was met with an array of mumbling and groaning. In the mass of noise and confusion, Blake peeks towards Jet, remaining as inconspicuous as possible. Meanwhile, Velvet starts mumbling nervously, and Jet begins to scribble down a note, and hands it to her, grinning friendlily as he does so. She reads the note, nods slowly, and raises her hand, trying to control it from shaking from her nerves.

'Velvet, For once, you decide to participate!' Commented Oobleck, smirking as he does so. 'What are your thoughts?'

The entire class grew silent and stared at the bunny, causing her shaking to become more violent.

'Hey...' Jet whispered. 'You'll be fine! Just read the note, everything's on there.' She looks towards the fellow Faunus, and was re-assured by his usual caring smile.

'O-Ok... umm, no one actually knows the true origins of Grimm, all that is known is that they appeared to be attracted to g-great amounts of fear and negative energy.' Velvet began to explain.

'With the amount of fear you have, I'm shocked you don't have an Ursa Major as a pet!' Cardin shouts out, much to the delight of his team, and the displeasure of Jet, Neo and Team RWBY.

'First off, you cant keep a Grimm as a pet; it acts completely on instinct. If you had a brain cell in that thick skull of yours, you'd know that, you dunce.' Weiss quickly responded.

'And secondly, everyone has fear. It's whether we have the bravery to live with and overcome it, rather than hiding it and exposing others for your own enjoyment, like a coward!' Added Blake.

'How DARE you call me a coward!' Shouted Cardin, jumping his desk and going to draw his mace, before being hit simultaneously by the hilt of Jet's cutlass, and Neo's umbrella.

'Hey! You two, that was completely unnecessary, the situation was easily contained, and you chose to act violently, on a fellow student, no less! See me after class...' Screamed Oobleck, clearly furious with the pair. He straightens up, adjusts his glasses, and calmly asks Velvet to continue, with no response from the Faunus; her nerves were as high as ever, causing any words she was able to say to become incomprehensible.

'...or not. Can anyone continue where Velvet left off?' He asks, before Professor Ozpin bursts through the enters the class, rather abruptly.

'My apologies, but may I steal the two new students from you? Ozpin asks, a sense of strictness hidden behind his calm tone.

'I- Uhh...'

'Why thank you, Doctor. Good luck with the remainder of your class...' Ozpin spins on the spot and reopens the large oak doors, leading towards the now-deserted hallways of the academy. 'Mr. Jet, Miss Neopolitan, if you would...'

* * *

While the trio left the classroom, Weiss and Yang both thought now was the best time to ask Blake about the previous night's events.

'So... Blake, How's things with Jet?' Weiss questioned. 'I heard things were beginning to get kinda serious between you...'

Blake shuffled nervously, taken off-guard and clearly uncomfortable, she attempts to hide the increasingly obvious red blush on her cheeks. 'I- I'm not sure...'

'Wait, what do ya mean not sure?' Weiss gasped.

'I thought you guys kissed last night, didn't ya?' Yang smirked, trying to cheer up the seemingly gloomy Faunus, 'Surely that means-'

'NO. It doesn't.' Blake responded glumly. 'My emotions played with me, I didn't intend to kiss him, it just... happened.'

'Sooo, what you're saying is-'

'Yes! We kissed, I'm unsure about my feelings, and I get nervous trying to talk to him, does that sum it up for ya?' Blake shouted at Weiss, unintentionally grabbing the whole class' attention. Her cheeks became a deep shade of crimson, so she placed her head on the desk, and whispered 'I tried... I- I... Can we just leave it?'

Yang sighed and tapped Blake on the shoulder, feeling guilty for causing her partner distress.

'Sorry, kitten... We'll drop it if you want, just know we're here to chat, okay?'

'Yeah, even if it IS about that fluffball...' Weiss added, getting a sharp look from Yang as she does so. 'What? I'm trying, aren't I?'

Blake couldn't help bit let out a small smile. 'Thanks. I appreciate it...'

BRING! The bell signaling the end of lessons sounded throughout the class, so the large group of students rushed out as quickly as possible.

'Hey, I'll tell ya what, we'll go get tea at that café you like! The Hunter's Hideout, was it?' Yang smirked.

'I guess some tea MIGHT be the start if an apology.' Joked Blake.

'Then we're set! I just have to grab something from the dorm, ill meet you guys there!' Yang exclaimed, rushing off and leaving her two friends behind.

* * *

Jet, Neo and Ozpin began to speed up down the hallway, barely brushing past students as they did so. As they approach the main hall, they sharply turn towards the dorms. Ozpin chose this moment to break the silence.

'Firstly, know that your actions in class against Mr. Winchester will go unpunished, despite the opinions of Professor Oobleck.' Ozpin explained, much to the relief of the pair. 'Secondly, Beacon Academy, just like the other academies, form teams of 4 students. These teams will be the people you share a dorm with, study with, fight alongside. This is mandatory.'

Ozpin paused and swallowed hard, before continuing.

'Considering you are the only two new students, you will form a two-man team named Team JUNE. The responsibility of choosing a leader is between you, although it shan't matter until your team grows to a normal size. Now, each team will share a dorm... If a team is of a single sex, then a single dormroom is used, however, teams formed by both sexes will use two dormrooms. Umm, with your case, we only have one dormroom available, so you will have to sh-'

Ozpin's explanation was cut short, when Yang burst through the dorm door, knocking Jet off balance.

'God, I'm so sorry, Jet! I didn't mean-'

'Hey, it's fine... I'm still in one piece, luckily!' Giggled Jet. 'I should probably catch up to Ozpin and Neo.. Oh, say hi to Blake for me! Byeeee!' Jet shouted, sprinting towards the pair further down the hall...

'Oh, okay, I will- wait, what's that?' Yang wondered. Below her was an old leather book, marked with a simple sticker, obviously worn down over time. Upon closer inspection, she notices The words 'Jet's Diary' scribbled lightly on the sticker.

'Holy crap! I should give this back!' She thought. ...or, I can give it a quick peek first!

Despite her better judgement, she checked that no-one was around, and snuck back into her dorm, carefully opened the book, and began to read. She quickly learnt that Jet had written about his whole life in this one little book; from his childhood to present day!

I wonder what his childhood was like... let's see...

The first entry was dated '26/11 - Age 5'…

Dear diary, I walked out of the village again today. Daddy told me not to, but I heard the noise again! I went past our farm, snuck past the elder, and followed it. I found a girl. It was the girl that made the noise! She can't speak properly, so I plan to show the elder, and see if we can be friends...

Below the entry was a basic drawing of a girl, short hair and in ragged clothing. Alongside it, a small note, reading 'My new friend, I hope'.

'Aww, it's so cute!' Yang squealed with excitement. 'But what village is this? And who's the girl?'

She skipped a few pages and found another article, dated '5/5 - Age 6'…

Dear diary, The girl has lived with us for many days now, and I'm very happy! She is kind to me, and we play many games together. Her odd hair is very pretty, unlike the hair of the other kids. She's my special friend, and I hope she never leaves!

The diary entry is ripped in half, so she continues skipping pages until she finds a third entry, dated '1/12 - Age 10'…

I'm scared. The weird man has picked me and my friend. They hurt the elder, and burned my house... My village is gone, but I still have her... she is all that is left for me now... She keeps close, and she seems more scared than me. I must protect her, just like the elder told me...

There's a scribble mark covering most of the entry, so she skips to the penultimate entry, dated '13/6 - Age 15'…

Adam wants me to follow his second-in-command to attack some poor military post, so Torchwick can loot it. Its not right! She must know as well, although she may have forgotten the village, the Elder and his teachings. I've decided to escape to this Beacon that He told me about. I will leave her the final black petal from our village, hope she remembers me, so that I can find her again... hopefully, we will be together again, the only one I was able to rely on was her, and I don't think I could leave her behind...

Just as Yang begins to turn the final page, Weiss and Blake knock on the door, startling Yang, causing her to unintentionally rip the page in half.

'Yang, are you still here?' Weiss asked, 'We're starting to worry a little!'

'Yeah, Yang! It's been an hour already! Added Blake.

'oh jeez, sorry about that guys, I- I must've fallen asleep or something...' Yang lied, trying to hide the leather book under her blanket without the two noticing.

'It's alright... just get some sleep at night next time, huh guys?' Blake joked, causing the others to fidget nervously, afraid of the topic of last night coming up...

'A-Anyways, let's go get that tea... right, Weiss? Yang desperately tried to change the subject.

'YEAH! Come on, otherwise we'll run out of time before final lessons!' Weiss quickly responded, catching on to Yang's plan... 'Blake, ya ready to leave?'

* * *

Jet and Neo had finally arrived at their dorm, excited to be able to rest after a long day's lessons.

'As I was trying to say earlier, you'll be in the same dorm...' Ozpin mumbled, causing Jet to blush a slight shade of crimson, while Neo merely smiled, and looked towards Jet, clearly pleased by his innocent reaction.

'I will trust you to sort out any additional living arrangements by yourselves. And if... 'personal' activities were to take place at any point, please be discreet, and avoid disturbing those around you! We've had a few too many complaints over the years...'

'Ummm, are you...'

'Mr. Jet, I realise this may be an inconvenience, but there are no current alternatives... if need be, I will inform you the minute that alternative arrangements can be made...' Ozpin interrupted, knowing the Faunus' troubles already. 'But please... try to get along until then...'

Ozpin turned around, gave his final goodbyes, and left as suddenly as he had shown up in the classroom.

Jet sighed, and turned to Neo, who had already found the most comfortable bed, and began to roll around on it childishly, in order to try 'claim' it as her own... When she finally noticed she was being watched, she simply winked and beckoned him to join her, whether she was serious or not was completely beyond Jet, so he giggled and commented 'Still childish, huh?'

Neo didn't have to respond, he already knew the answer. She got up off of her own bed, strolled towards him, and hugged him tightly, and smiled. Jet instinctively returned the hug.

'I'm glad you decided to leave them... I've missed ya, you know?'

Jet was unnaturally calm, despite the 4'9 girl clinging to him with no sign of wanting to let go...

'Hey, I think it best if we just settle in for now... we can catch up after!' Jet joked, much to the displeasure of Neo, but she reluctantly loosens her grip on him, and lies on her bed, before pulling out her Scroll, and rapidly typing.

Jet began to yawn, tired from the stress of the day, so he lays on the furthest bed from the door, and begins to fall sleep. As he does this, Neo looks over and smiles, before returning to her Scroll, and finishing the message.

...he's exactly how I remember him. I'm glad he was able to find me again – N

She sends the message, and continues to look at the Faunus opposite from her, her curious eyes wandering round his body, and her slightly 'adventurous' nature become harder and harder to control. She begins to quietly approach him, almost within reaching distance, but her Scroll buzzes, startling her and bringing her to her senses. She opens her scroll, blushing as she does so...

That sounds great! Just don't go too fast with him... a simple cuddle will do to start, ya know? And we should totally meet up soon! Bring him too, it'll be fun ;) - E

The thought of meeting up with 'her' accompanied by Jet took things over the edge for Neo; she knew EXACTLY how that would end... Reluctantly, she responded:

Maybe without him :P he's mine! Although I saw a kitty eye him up in class... that might make things interesting... - N

In what way are we on about now? :') Like...

Jet stirs ad moans in is sleep, which startles Neo once again, causing her to throw her Scroll up in the air, and shatter it as it crashes on the ground.

Shit! Neo thought... How am I meant to chat with her now? A look of doubt spread across her, an unusual position of uncertainty for her... I- I guess I could just cuddle him... it- it can't be THAT bad...

She began to stroll gently towards him, rethinking her choice at every step. As she finally reaches the bedside, she carefully places herself in front of him, and uses his arm almost as a blanket, to keep her warm, safe and secure. She looks back towards Jet one last time, and whispers:

'I missed you too...'


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind of Trouble Pt.4

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 4 of my RWBY fic, with the 'furball' Jet :3 This is not a description though; this one is more of a warning... from this chapter in (or perhaps the next), I will get into some touchy subjects, some you guys may not like, and you may react badly to. I don't want you guys to feel this way, and if that DOES happen, I'm truly sorry, I only use this to both get crap off my own chest, and to add some development to the story and the characters... sooo yeah, be warned! And again, I know this took way too long to come out :(**

* * *

As the sun rose over Beacon academy, only one student could be seen in the recreational gardens along the outskirts of the grounds; Velvet Scarlatina. She usually got up a good hour earlier than the others, so that she could tend her vast array of vegetables and flowers, before the huge crowd formed in Beacon's halls. She softly hummed to herself, as she tended to her beloved carrot patch, before her Scroll began to buzz in her pocket. Confused at why someone had messaged her, and who that someone was, she rushed to answer, only to stand and stare at what she had seen...

Miss Scarlatina, I suggest you make your way to the tower, along with anyone you consider to be a friend. Professor Ozpin wishes to talk to you on a personal matter, and feels like you should come as soon as possible with support, if required. - Glynda Goodwitch

'Wait, what? Why would Ozpin want to see me?' She whispered nervously to herself, 'Sure, I'm a little behind on work,. And then there's the whole Cardin deal, but that doesn't-'

'Hey Velvet...'

She turned around to see who the voice belonged to, only to see Jet; topless and wandering between the patches surrounding her. This caused Velvet to blush and look shyly away from the boy.

'Ummm Jet...' Velvet began.

'Yes, I'm a Faunus, no I'm not covering the ears up, purely because I don't have to yet.'

Velvet looked at Jet's wild hair and took a step back; just as he had said, poking out was two animal ears (of what species, she could not tell). The fur was the same shade of ginger as his hair, with silky white covering the insides. She had never noticed until now, and she thought they were kind of cute, but she shook her head and got back onto topic.

'A-Actually Jet, it's the topless thing...'

'Oh! Yeah, sorry about that... I'll go in and grab a shirt now...'

As Jet turned around, it suddenly struck him. He, the shy boy, was TOPLESS, in front of someone who wasn't exactly confident herself. Realising this, Jet began to blush, and slowly turned back around, using a nearby gardening robe to cover himself as he did so...

'Uhhh I wanna say sorry for this.. I didn't realise, I kinda rushed out when Neo was in my bed...'

'I-It's fine... Umm Jet, ya think you could help me out?' Velvet nervously asked.

'With what?'

'Well... I got this message on my Scroll... F-From Professor Ozpin, and he wants me to go to his tower, but it said I should bring friends, and im really worried...'

'Would ya like me to go with ya? I know your team shouldn't be back for a few hours yet, and I don't mind being a bit late to breakfast.'

'Jet, I'd really appreciate it...' Velvet looks towards the floor, and blushes slightly.

'Hey, Its not a problem! Just let me... ya know, grab a shirt...'

'Sure! I'll meet you in, say, 10 minutes by my dorm?'

'Sounds like a plan... See ya, Velvet!' Jet turned and began to wander towards the dormitories.

While watching him, Velvet couldn't help but sigh, stroke her bunny ears, and giggle.

'Such a weird guy...' She quietly said to herself. A few moments later, she dusts herself off, removes the gardening robes and makes her way for her dorm.

* * *

As Jet made his way towards his dorm, he couldn't help but think back to how Velvet reacted to him...

'She wasn't at all off put by my ears! Then again, that would make sense, considering she's a Faunus herself..' These thoughts spread through his head like wildfire, always about Velvet, whether it was her blushing, or her problem... why ask him to help?

'JET!'

He swung around to notice Yang and Weiss running towards him.

'Hey... what's up?' Yang asked confidently, 'We saw ya running and thought something was wrong...'

Jet glanced towards Weiss, whose facial expression didn't show the same concern. Despite this, he smiled anyways, and replied.

'Nothings wrong, I just have to pick some stuff up and help Velvet before class today...'

Jet went to turn around and walk away, before Weiss finally spoke...

'Would some of that stuff be a t-shirt? Not that I'm complaining...'

DAMN! Jet held the sides of his head casually to cover his ears, and laughed...

'Y-Yeah Weiss... I was in a rush and forgot to grab one...'

Weiss sighed glumly as usual, while Yang merely took a step back and admired the view...

First, her eyes peered towards his chest, muscles beginning to bulge and reveal themselves... Yang slowly began to explore lower towards his abs, a 6-pack barely revealing itself, but definitely there. She ponders exploring further, but a small cough brought her eyes back towards Jet's, and she resisted the urge to lick her lips in anticipation.

'You've not too bad a body there, pup... Maybe if you're not busy later...' She stopped midsentence and winked towards him, causing him to grow more nervous..

'Uhh, I'm not sure if I have things planned, s- so maybe another time Yang...'

'Awwww, I'm not sure I can wait that-'

Yang, calm down...' Weiss gave a piercing glare with her ice-cold eyes, enough to put off anyone's confidence...

'Damn, ok! I was just joking around...' Yang whimpers, hiding her slight blush from the others.

'Better have been... Anyways, we better get going, Ruby's back and we promised we'd meet her, remember?'

'Oh right! Sorry, we'll catch ya later Jet...'

The pair rushed past, with Yang stopping for a moment to look back at the Faunus, and smile slightly.

Jet just sighs slowly, and continues his way to his dorm...

* * *

'Well, that was... interesting, to say the least... I'm not sure how this morning could get much weirder...' He finally makes it towards the dorm, and slowly opens it, and peers through... Neo's curious eyes met his own through the small gap between.

'Oh, you're up! I'm kinda shocked if i'm honest...' Jet gasped..

 _Not as much as I was when I woke up, but oh well..._ He added under his breath...

'Ummm,m is it ok if I come in? Presuming you're dressed, that is...' Jet asked.

Neo merely poked her tongue out cheekily, and opened the door to reveal herself in a set of pyjamas, a light pink, with little ice-cream cartoons to decorate it.

'Phew, for a second, I thought you weren't then!' Jet laughed quietly to himself, while Neo thought to herself...

 _I'm not sure you would've minded either way..._

Her thoughts are interrupted when Jet opens the wardrobe adjacent to his bed, and asks 'Can you pass me a shirt? None of mine are in here, for some reason...'

Jet continues to search his side of the room, when a piece of fabric hits his shoulders. He grabs it, and peers towards it, before jumping a little and throwing the clothing behind him.

'Neo, I-I meant one of mine, not the one you were wearing!'

His obvious freakout was met by laughter, nothing but laughter... Jet was afraid to turn back around and witness Neo in... well, less clothing than usual.

'Neo, pl-please, just pass my checkered shirt... I know you have it somewhere...'

Grudgingly, Neo put on her top, wandered towards her own wardrobe, tip-toed to reach the top drawer, and pulled out his shirt, struggling to lift it... She jumps over and begins to put it on him, before he shivers from her touch.

'Uhh, Thanks... I think I can put it on though...' Jet quietly moaned. 'Now I really must go, I promised to meet a friend. Maybe we can meet for lunch?'

Neo cared not for lunch, she wanted one thing and one thing only; him. She seductively walked towards him, and placed her hand on his still-bare chest.

'Neo, c'mon... Don't mess with me!' Jet poked his tongue out quickly, before dashing towards the door.

'See ya later!'

Neo sat on her bed disappointed at her failed attempt to gain his attention, while the door slammed behind her.

'Maybe that was to open... But still, how many times must I try...' She pondered to herself, sighing loudly as she did so. 'I bet that Neko doesn't have this sort of trouble.' She giggled at this, and lay flat on her back, deep in thought.

'Someday... You'll realise I like you... Someday...'

 **Poor Neo... Umm, Hey guys! I know this is a lot shorter than my chapters usually are, but this next one? I see it being preeeetty big, so I thought this was a nice cut-off point before things got frantic... I hope ya enjoy this fic, and look forward to the next ^_^ see ya soon!**


End file.
